When The Fans Collide
by highsummonerkenshinhimura
Summary: What happens when fans from the Doctor Who, Maximum Ride, Lord of The Rings, and Final Fantasy Fandoms COLLIDE? Rated M for swearing Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the hellish school called Cleveland. HOLD ON. That sounds boring doesn't it? Lets change it up a bit.

After all, this is not a normal story...

It was another day at...hmm, lets say Hetillia High, home of the Phones! WAIT. The phones?

This is going to be a very strange story...Anyway, there were certain groups at Hetillia High.

The Whovians, consisting of people who wore fezs and danced around singing a strange theme song and shouting

"FOR GALLIFREY!"

Weird you think? Oh, it gets worse.

The Potterheads. They wore strange robes and waved sticks around screaming "AVADA KEDAVRA" and tried to jump off

the roof of the school's cafeteria on broomsticks.

The Rides had paper wings strapped to their backs. They insisted that they were all orphans, and that they were test tube

babies that had Avain DNA injected into them so they could fly.

Then there were the Tolkiens. Oh don't even get me started on them. They wore chain mail armor, a gold ring around their

neck, and carried a staff. They LOVED to eat. 1st Breakfast, 2nd Breakfast, 3rd Breakfast, you name it! But strangely, none

of them ever gained a pound...

And finally was the Fantastian. Yes, singular. This girl had her own group. Consisiting of herself. She was the only one.

Nobody knew anything about her, except that she had never spoken a word to anyone in all of the years at the school.

So there you have it! All the groups of Hetillia High. Why do you speak of them in past tense you ask? Well, I shall tell you.

Please, come, take a seat by the roaring fire. I shall tell you everything...

Back to what I was saying before, it was another day at Hetillia High. The groups were chattering amongst themselves

good naturally, laughing and joking. But, something was abroad. "Hey what the fuck is your problem?" A Whovian yelled at

a Ride. "What is my problem? Why are you yelling the fuck at me? You're the one who shoved me!" the Ride yelled back.

Steam was rising from both of their heads. Then, the Whovian's face softened. She smiled. "Sorry. It was my fault." The Ride

stared suspicously at the Whovian for a minute, then smiled. "It was my fault too." "My name is Jayde. What's yours?" Jayde

asked the Whovian. "Seji. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Allow me to introduce you to my best friend, Jeremi." She

waved a tall Whovian boy over. "Jeremi, this is Jayde." "Wassup Jayde?" Jeremi yelled. Jayde laughed. Then, the ground shook.

"What the hell?" Jayde yelled. Other students walked past them, staring curiously. "Aw shit." Seji remarked, as the ground

opened up beneath them, and they all fell into pitch blackness...

"AHHHH!" The trio yelled, as they plunged through the darkness and onto a hard surface. Did I mention hard? Like rock hard?

Alright you get my point back to the story. "Shit..." Jeremi grumbled, rubbing his jaw. He stood up slowly, and found that

3 other people had fallen through with them. "Hey! Are you ok?" Jeremi asked, shaking a very tall boy with brown short hair,

obviously a Tolkien. "Urgghh. Ririan, when's 2nd breakfast?" The boy groaned. Jermei shook his head, and went to go help the

others, but saw that they were already up. There was himself, Seji, Jayde, a short blondie who was hugging the tall one,

obviously a Potterhead by her robes and wand sticking out of her pocket, and a girl with dark brown hair, who was being very

silent, but otherwise looked okay. "Is everyone alright?" Seji asked. Everyone except the silent girl. The blondie spoke up. "I'm

Ririan, and this is Evuan." At the sound of his name, Evuan startled, and fingered his ring around his neck nervously. "Um..hey

guys I'm Evuan..." He said slowly. Then everyone turned to the silent girl. She looked away from their gazes. Then she took a very

deep breath, and spoke for the very first time. "I'm Aiza. The Fantastian." Everyone was speechless for a moment.

Then Jayde spoke. "I've always wanted to hear your voice! Why is it that you never speak? Pardon my rudeness..."

Aiza laughed. "It's quite alright. I expected this. I never speak because I feel that I do not have the need to. I have no one to

share my fandom with. That is all."

She looked around. "Now, if you will pardon MY rudeness, where the hell are we?" Absorbing this, the six looked around at their

surrondings. Jayde screamed with joy. "I know where we are! We are in my fandom's home! The Colorado Mountains! Wait...

how did we get here?" "Was it that black hole?" Evuan asked nervously. Aiza nodded. "I think so." Seji put an arm around

Jayde's shoulders, then jerked back in suprise. "What? What is that?" Seji exclaimed, pointing to Jayde's back.

Jayde looked over her shoulder and gasped. Beautiful black, brown, and white wings had sprouted from her back. She stared at

them in wonder, and flapped them gently. "But...how..." Jayde murmered, still in awe. "Hey you!" Everyone turned quickly.

There stood a tall girl, not much older than themselves. She had brown and white wings. "It can't be!" Jayde said slowly.

The girl stared at Jayde's wings, then at her, then at the wings again. "I'm Max. Maximum Ride. And you are?" The girl said

sharply. "Jayde." Jermei nudged Jayde. "I'm guessing she is from your fandom correct?" Jayde gulped and quickly nodded.

Jermei stepped up. "Greetings. We are from another world. In our world, we worship certian things, and we form into groups

based on that. This girl here," Jeremi gestures to Jayde. "is part of a fandom that worships you." "But I usually don't have wings."

Jayde remarks. Max chuckles. "Alright then. We better get you going then." She gestures to the rest of the six. "Come with me."

The group follows behind Max as she leads them to a dark cave. "Hold on just a minute." She flies up to a rusted switch in the

ceiling. She grunts, and the switch flips. A crackling noise fills the cave, and a white light develops into a diamond shape. "You

will need to go through this to get whereever you need to go." "How do you know about this?" Aiza asks. Max laughs. "Because I

have watched my father do it." Her laughter fades. Her smile turns into a hard grimace. "It needs more power for all six of you

though, so let us charge it up for the night. Come." She walks out of the cave and whistles. A tall pale boy with a black mop of

hair and pure black wings lands next to Max. "Wassup Max?" "Fang, I need you to help me get these guys back to the house."

"Sure thing." He grabs Jeremi, Seji, and Ririan and flies off. Max turns to Aiza and Jayde. "Ready?" Max asks, smirking. Jayde

nods. Aiza steps back. "You not coming?" Max asks, grabbing Jayde. "I am, I just need to do something first." Max nods, then

flies off with Jayde. Aiza sits down on the ground, and slowly closes her eyes, and waits for Max to come back.

**A/N: Hello! This is FANDOMS COLLIDE. This is my first story on this account (i have 2 others but no one likes them soo...) **

**anyway this is the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is having a good time when Max flies in with Aiza. Seji and Jeremi are having a pillow fight, Ririan is helping Evuan

eat a whole plate of food, and Jayde is jumping off the couch into Fang's arms. Max shakes her head and laughs. "Welcome

home." Fang grunts, holding Jayde on his head. Max smiles. "It's good to be back." "Hey Max, if you don't mind me asking...

where is everyone else? Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Dylan?" Jayde asks, smiling. Max's smile fades almost instantly. Fang goes extremely

quiet

and still. "They...they were killed...by Jeb." Max mutters. Jayde gasps and covers her mouth. The others are silent, not sure

what's going on. "I'm...I'm so sorry..." Jayde says quietly. Max keeps a very straight face. "Alright everyone, it's time for bed.

You three." She points at Evan, Jeremi, and Fang. "You will be sharing a room. And you three will also be sharing a room." She

points at Seji, Ririan, and Aiza. "Jayde, you will be sleeping with me. Now everyone go!" Everyone scatters to their rooms.

Max sighs, and climbs into bed with Jayde onto the couch.

Morning light filters in onto Evuan's face. He yawns, and slowly gets up. "Murrghh." He groans. He looks to his side and see's

that Fang and Jeremi are already up. As he walks down the stairs, he hears laughing and cheering. He turns the corner to

see everyone stuffed full with badly burned pancakes and black bacon. Ririan sits next to an empty seat. She sees Evuan

and beckons him over. As he sits down, Ririan shoves fifty slices of black bacon and 25 pancakes into his mouth all at once.

"Eat! Eat my dear friend eat!" She yells. Evuan laughs through his puffed up cheeks.

Later, everyone is standing in front of the Traveling Thingamajiger. What? Not original enough? Well screw y-

"Do you really have to go?" Max asks Jayde. Jayde nods. "We have to get back home. Or at least somewhere, if we can't do

that." Max pulls Jayde into a tight hug. Jayde hugs her back, and then turns to the five, and nods. As they jump into the

diamond, Jayde looks back, and she sees Max crying, and Fang comforting her. Jayde thinks for a moment, and makes her desicion. She turns

to the others. "Guys. After all of this. Well... I'm coming back to them. I'm not going home."

The others smile, understanding. Except for Aiza. She is silent. As always.

As they traveled through the Time-Space-Continium, I know what your thinking. What the hell? I thought they were traveling

in pitch blackness...I told you this would be a strange story!

Jeremi landed once again on the hard, DID I MENTION HARD, ground. "I should grab a pillow or something so I don't break my

jaw before this all ends." He grumbled. He looked up from where he was lying and screamed. A beast towered over him, with

long gray wings, a face like a bird, claws and tail like a lion, and a body of a horse. Ririan pulled out her wand and shouted

"Expecto Patronum!" From her wand came a bright light, shaped like a wolf. The beast snorted at it, and then lumbered off.

Ririan stared in shock at her wand. "Is this...is this the same thing as what happened with Jayde?" She wondered out loud.

Jeremi laughed and stood up, brushing off his knees. "It seems like it!" He replied cheerfully. Ririan's eyes went wide. "Than that

must mean...that creature...was...oh no!" She bolted off in the direction of the creature, shouting "BuckBeak! BuckBeak

come back!" Jeremi scratched his head in confusion and turned to the others, who were staring in shock after Ririan."Well, we better go after

her...I guess." Jeremi said slowly. Then he turned and ran after Ririan, with Evuan and the gang hot on his heels. 

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload! And sorry it's kinda short. :P Been busy with stuff...meaning sleeping...and eating...lol**

**Next chap shall come soon! I hope...;D DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything :) In the words of SilenceIsGolden15, UNC!**

** :D**


End file.
